15 Reasons Why
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: These are the 15 reasons why Kendall killed himself and the 15 people who made him do it.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall was walking in the middle of the night. He can't take it anymore. He was on the bridge looking down in the deep, deep water. He ccouldn't believe he was going to kill himself. Everyone thought he was strong, but he was not. The pain returned to him and he jumped in the deep, deep water.

The Next Day

Logan walked out his room and got some breakfast. Carlos was already up.

"Did you already ate?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Yep, reheresal is in a hour" Carlos said.

"Are you guys ready to go, or not?" James asked stepping out the bathroom.

"Yeah, we're ready, wait! Where's Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Is he in his room, maybe he's still sleeping" Carlos said.

They walked in Kendall's. Empty.

"Maybe he already left" Logan said.

Logan, James, and Carlos walked to Rocque Records

"Dogs, where's Kendall?" Gustavo yelled.

"We thought he was here, he wasn't in the apartment" James said.

"He never miss reheresal" Kelly said walking in the studio.

"Dogs go find him then come back here when you do" Gustavo said.

James, Carlos, and Logan walked back in apartment 2J.

"Where's Kendall?" Katie asked.

"We don't know, we thought he was at the studio because he wasn't in his room but Gustavo or Kelly haven't seen him.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Mrs. Knight said from kitchen walking to the door and opening it.

A cop was at the door. "Are you Mrs. Knight?" the cop asked.

"Yes, is everything ok?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Logan. Carlos, James, and Katie was listening to the conservation.

"We found your son Kendall Knight" The cop said.

"Is he ok?"

"I'm so sorry, he's dead" The cop said and leave.

"No, he's not dead, h - he can't be dead, Ken- Kendall isn't dead" Katie said crying.

_**1 week later**_

Mrs. Knight and Katie moved back to Minnesota. No one went to Kendall's room after they heard that he was dead. James was staring at the box that arrived today. No name but he decided to open it. Inside was a tape recorder and a tape that said 15 Reasons Why. James decide to put the tape in the recorder and hit play.

_If you're listening to this that means i'm dead. You're wondering how i died well, i killed myself. Everyone thinks i'm strong but i'm not. Now you're probably wondering why i kill myself. Well, here is the 15 people that made me killed myself. You're number 15 then you're the one who made me end my life. If you're listening to this that means your a reason why I killed myself._

James pause the tape. He couldn't believed it. He was a reason why Kendall killed himself? What did he done? He decided to play the tape again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reason 1: Jo Taylor, the back stabbing girlfriend. _

_Jo, I loved you and you cheated on me. At first I thought you were reheresaling for a new role. But I guess I was wrong. I was going to surprise after you got done with New Town High but I saw you kissing some other guy and you guys was in the park! I thought you loved me too, but I guess not. It hurt me. And that's why Jo Taylor you're reason number 1._

Jo cheated on Kendall? James was mad at Jo for cheating on Kendall. He went to walked out the apartment and find out why Jo cheated on Kendall but Logan walked in.

"James, what are you doing?"

"I got this box that has a tape in it and 15 reasons why Kendall killed himself, and Jo cheated on him that's why she is reason 1, so I thought I'll figure out why she cheated on him"

"James, that's not a good idea" Logan said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because even though Jo is reason 1, she's not the main reason why Kendall killed himself"

"Logan, do you know who number 15 is?" James asked wanting to know if he's number 15 or not.

"Uhh, I don't know" Logan lied.

"Are you lying?"

"Me, no"

"You are 2 why won't you tell me "

"Because even if I knew I couldn't and you'll figure out why Jo cheated on Kendall sooner or later, & that person probably feels bad" With that Logan left, leaving James speechless.

_**"What did Logan mean?, Did Logan know why Jo cheated on Kendall?" **_James resume the tape.

_Reason 2: Jett Stetson, The Selfish Guy_

_Jett, I hated you the first time I saw you. You wanted Jo for yourself well you can have her now. But that's not why you're reason 2, you're number 2 because you hurt my sister. She had a crush on you when she first saw you and you told her no one will want to date her. Your a jerk, Jett. You only care about yourself. And that's why you're reason 2. _

James wasn't surprised Jett was on here, he figured he will be. James went in the kitchen and some juice. He wish Kendall was here. Nothing is the same, Big Time Rush is over. James miss doing Big Time Rush but he miss Kendall more.

**And that's Chapter 2. The next chapter will have reason 3. Do you guys think Logan knows why Jo cheated on Kendall? And who number 15 is?  
And I'm sorrry Jett's reason really wasn't good I couldn't think of anything for him. Don't forget to review and tell me who do you think number 15 is?**


	3. Chapter 3

James just stayed in the apartment all day. Logan was always with Camielle until night, Carlos was never in the apartment. Why did Kendall had to kill himself? James played the tape.

_Reason 3: Mercedes Griffin, the lying bitch. _

_Mercedes you think since your dad is Ceo you have to act like a bitch. You think you can have anything & anyone you want. When we dated i'll be honest, i kinda had feelings for you, but you didn't had feelings for me. We tried again after that but you still were a bitch. And that's why Mercedes Griffin you're reason 3._

James decided to turn on the T.V. for a little bit, but he didn't feel like watching T.V. He decided to go in his room and lay down for a bit. After a couple minutes he went to sleep.

**~ James Dream ~**

_Where am I? Is that Kendall? Kendall! Kendall! Why can't I move? Kendall! I tried to walked closer to Kendall, but I couldn't move! Why can't I move?! Then all of a sudden Kendall falls to the ground. I finally could move and I ran to his side. Kendall, buddy wake up. We need you. I need you. Please wake up. Please, Kendall? I tried to wake him up, but_ I couldn't. Then he disappers. Kendall?! Kendall come back I need you!

**~ End of Dream ~**

James woke up, sweaty. He couldn't figured out what that dream meant. He decided to play the tape again.

_Reason 4: Carlos Garcia, the blackmailer._

**Hey guys! Sorry its taking long for a new chapter. I try to write as much as I can each day, but since I have school its making it harder. I know these chapters are short but they will get longer especially when we get to a certain someone. If you guys guess who number 15 is right, then you're get a shout out. I wanna know who do u think is number 15? In a chapter or two u guys will see more of Logan & Carlos. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Reason 4: Carlos Garcia, the blackmailer._

_Carlos your was always like a little brother to me. But you blackmailed me. You was always there when I needed you, but you thought corndogs was the answer to everything. You knew the band was going to break up, but yet u didn't said anything. U knew more stuff but u pretended u didn't. Why didn't u told me that Jo was cheating on me? U knew for 3 months she was cheating on me, but yet u kept your mouth shut. She blackmailed u, but u blackmailed me. How did u even knew the band was going to end soon? No one else knew except u. And did u tell James that Lucy didn't pick him because u told her he was only going to use her. I bet u didn't. U act like your so innocent, but you're not. U Carlos Garcis is a blackmailer._

**Jame's Pov.**

I couldn't believed Carlos blackmailed his friends. How could he? I wanted to be mad at Carlos but I just couldn't. If Carlos knew why Jo cheated on Kendall, then I could ask Carlos why Jo cheated on Kendall. I got up from the orange couch, grabbed my jacket, and went down to the pool. I thought Carlos will be there when he ususally was down to the pool, he looked around for Carlos but I couldn't found Carlos. Idecided to head back to 2J but then I saw Jo. I walked up to her, I wanted answers.

"Jo, we need to talk" I said, a little mad.

"I have an audition"

"Well, it can wait"

"No, it can't"

"Yes, it can"

"Fine. You got 1 minute, Diamond." Jo said, a little annoyed.

"Why did u cheat on Kendall?" I asked, I couldn't hit Jo, since she was a girl but I wanted some answers & I wanted them now!

"It's none of your damn business, now is it?"

"Yes it is! He was my fucking friend!" I yelled. Everyone around us was staring.

"U only care about yourself"

"U are a bitch, Jo"

"U are stuck up" turns around and start to walk away but I grabbed Jo's arm and turned her back around.

"I want answers"

"Then why don't u wask your so called friends" and with that Jo left.

I needed to find Carlos. He knew why Jo cheated on Kendall, but what about Logan? Did he knew why too? He seemed to know the other day. I'll look for Carlos first, if I don't find him I'll look for Logan. I decided to go back to 2J. When I opened the apartmen door, Carlos was there. I was surprised to see him since he was never here, until night.

"Carlos, can I talk to u?"

"Sure, what's up buddy?"

"Why did Jo cheat on Kendall"

"I can't tell u" he said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, i'm sorry James" Carlos walked out the apartment.

Why won't anyone give me any damn answers. I guessed I need to find Logan, but first i'll play the tape again.

_Reason 5: Lucy Stone, the betrayaler _

_Lucy when u moved in, U was an amazing friend, but then u was breaking up the band. U got signed to Rocque Records. U didn't said anything. U decided to hide it. U was going to replace one of us. Griffin decided to had a girl in the band and u agreed with me, but what u didn't know was i was going to kicked out of the band. We might of been friends and enemies, but we were definately frienemies. And that's why Lucy Stone u are reason 5._

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, i'm writing like 5 other stories 2 but i'm going to mainly focus on this one. And don't worry u guys will know why Jo cheated on Kendall soon. And there will be drama on the way. And next chapter u get to see Lucy. I'll end up writing 2 reasons for every chapter until i get to reason 15. James will have another dream about also in a chapter or two. And Logan will come back in a couple chapters. **

**Questions:**

**1. Who is more of a bitch Jo or Lucy?**

**2. Did Jo deserved to get yelled at by James?**

**3. Who is #15?**

**4. And why won't Carlos tell James why Jo cheated on Kendall?**


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted answers. So, why wouldn't anyone tell me anything? I paced back and forth in the living room. I needed answers. Maybe I should try to talk to Lucy. I decided to go and talk to Lucy. I knocked on her door and waited a couple seconds.

"James, what are u doing here?"

"I want answers"

"To what?"

"I wanna know why Jo cheated on Kendall"

"Oh, you got the tapes?"

"Wait, u know who number 15 is?"

"U should go"

"Lucy tell just tell me"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry" Then she closed the door.

I was getting mad, no one will give me any fucking answers. I went back to 2J & slammed the door. I went & sat on the couch pressing play on the tape.

_Reason 6: Camielle Roberts, the actress _

_Camielle your a great actress and all, but you are kinda crazy. You said you got a part in this big movie, and that's why u and Logan broke up but you didn't got the part, u lied. You think your a great actress but you're not that great. And that's why Camielle Roberts you're number 6._

I grabbed my phone out my pocket and texted Logan.

_**We need to talk - J**_

_**Not right now, James - L**_

Why won't anyone talked to me! I threw a glass cup and it broke, i'll pick it up later. I decided to lay down and fall asleep.

~ James Dream ~

I walked in a field, then I saw Kendall. I ran to him but he disappeared. Then I was back in the palmwoods, I went to 2J and saw Kendall.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"You're d - dead" I said scared.

"What?" He asked. "I'm not dead, James are u ok?"

"U killed yourself!" You're fucking dead!"

"James calm -

"Why did u had to fucking kill yourself, we needed u, I needed u!" I screamed and Kendall disappeared.

~ End of Dream ~

"James, wake up"

"What?, Carlos what are u doing, thought u will be well, not here"

"Why was u screaming?"

"Forget it"

"Okay?"

"Carlos why won't u tell me anything?"

"Because, I can't, ok!" And Carlos left again.

I let out a sigh. I just want answers.

_Reason 7: Katie Knight, the devious sister_

_Katie your always there for me, but sometimes you tricked people. Your always be my little sister. You was always there for me and I loved you for that, even if you annoyed sometimes. Your a devious, smart, intelligent, twelve year old, and don't forget devious. And that's why baby sister your reason 7._

I went and knocked on Lucy's door again.

"James, maybe you should -

"I want some fucking answers and no one wil give me any! And I know you know something!"

"James, I don't know anything"

"Bullcrap and you know that! So tell me the fucking truth!"

"Fine! If you want some answers listen to the god damn tape and stop blaming everyone else, listen to who number 15 is, and stop fucking coming to my apartment, thinking I know some answers because I fucking don't and maybe you should ask your friends instead of me!" Lucy slammed the door after that. I don't understand why no one will give me answers! Carlos know something? Jo obvisiously know something, Logan I don't know, he acted like he did the other day, but did he? Lucy knew something for sure. I guess I should try to talk to Logan. I walked back in 2J and layed on the couch. I gues i'll wait on Logan to go back to the apartment. I waited 10 minuyes, maybe I should go look for him? When I got up the door opened.

"Kendall?!, I - you can't be here, y - you're dead" He didn't say anything but smiled and disappeared. I passed out.

I woke up a couple minutes later, I must've fallen asleep and didn't know.

**Hope u like this chapter! Probably the longest so far. Hope u all like the Jucy moments, and don't worry James will get answers soon. And get ready for a twist! I love twists! And James will have another dream, probably only 2 but they won't happen until later. **

**Question:**

**1. Who's #15?**

**2. Do you guys hate Lucy or Jo more in the story?**

**3. Do you think Carlos is hiding something?**

**4. What about Logan & Lucy?**


	6. Chapter 6

I was so pissed at everyone! No one will give me answers! It was the next day and I haven't seen Logan. I need to talk to him, he should know something, shouldn't he?

**Logan, we really need to talk - J**

**It can wait - L**

**No, i want answers - J**

**I'm really busy right now - L**

**Your always fucking busy - J**

I guess i'll try to text to Carlos

**Hey, what's up? - J**

**I'm at the pool, why? - C**

**Just wondering, where's Logan? - J**

**I don't know - C**

**Carlos, I know you're hiding something, so please tell me - J**

Carlos looked at his phone. He really wanted to tell James the truth, but he couldn't.

**I can't - C**

I slammed my phone down on the counter. Someone knocked on the door, i opened it. No one where there, but there was a note: _Meet me at the park at 7. _I stared at the note, wondering who wrote this. I guess i'll find out at 7.

_Reason 8: Jennifer Woods, the fake friend_

_Jennifer we are knew you will use people but then when you helped me get rid of Sandy, you was actually being nice. Your a great when u actually care. But u was only pretending and that's why, Jennifer Woods your reason 8._

I locked at the clocked and realized it was 6:45. I grabbed my jacket and my shoes and went down to the park.

I walked to the park. No one was there. I walked all around and froze. Now i know who Jo cheated with on Kendall. I couldn't believed it.

It was . . .

**Sorry about this chapter, its short. Next chapter is a flashback. Hope u like this ch. **

**Questions:**

**1. Who do u think Jo was with?**

**2. Who is #15**


	7. Chapter 7

_~ Flash back~_

_"Rehearsal took forever today." Kendall said walking back to 2J, behind him was James, Logan, & Carlos. _

_"Why can't Gustavo give us a day off, we been working all week" Logan said. _

_"I don't know, i'm going to the pool" Kendall said, walking to the pool._

_~ 3 hours later ~_

_Kendall slams the door to 2J and goes in his room._

_~ At the pool ~_

_"So, tonight at 9?" Jo said._

_"Yeah, see u there" Logan said, "I should go" kisses her cheek and leave._

_~ Back at the apartment ~_

_Kendall walks out his room._

_Logan walks in 2J. "Hey Kendall"_

_"How could u?! I thought we was friends" Kendall said angry._

_"What did i do?"_

_"U kissed Jo, my girlfriend!" Kendall yelled._

_James and Carlos walks in. _

_"What's going on?" James asked._

_"Nothing, i'm leaving" Kendall said slamming the door to 2J._

_"What was that about?" Carlos asked._

_"Nothing" Logan said going in his room._

_James and Carlos shared confused faces at each other._

_Kendall was walking past the pool when . . ._

_"Hey Kendall" Jo said, smiling._

_"Leave me alone" Kendall said._

_"What's wrong?" Jo asked._

_"U fucking cheated on me!" Kendall yelled. "Were over!" He walked away. Kendall didn't know where he was going but he really didn't care._

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

James walked back to 2J. He decided to play the tape.

_Reason 9: Guitar Dude, the weirdo_

_Guitar Dude u was always weird, but u was alright too. I remember to tell u to spy on Jo. U done a good job but she caught u. U told her everything and even asked her out. Are u on drugs all the fucking time, or something? It seems like it. But u are definately a weirdo. And that's why Guitar Dude you're reason 9._

_Reason 10: Logan Mitchell, the backstabber_

_Logan I thought we were friends, but I guess not. U got Jo pregnant, at first I thought it was a rumor but I guess not. U knew Lucy was going to be in the band, and u was even ok with kicking me out. You're worst than Jett and you're suppose to be my friend. Why did u kissed Jo when you knew I was dating her. Why was u ok with me being kicked out of the band? Did u even cared? I guess not. But something no one thought you'll ever do is drugs. That's right. I though u was smart. You'll do drugs in the apartment when everyone left, one time u even done them when Katie was there and u was suppose to watch her cuz u said u was. Somehow u got Katie to even do drugs with u. My mom found out Katie done drugs but didn't say where she got them at. U blackmailed her. Told her if she told anyone then u will tell everyone that she blackmailed u. U kissed Jo, blackmailed Carlos, tried to kick me out of the band, blackmailed Katie made her do drugs, and your a terrible friend. And that's why Logan Mitchell you're reason 10._

James couldn't believed it. Logan done all of that stuff.

**Logan, I know you're the one that Jo cheated with - J**

**How do u know? - L**

**Cause I got the fucking tapes - J**

**Yea but i'm not #15 why Kendall killed himself - L**

I was so mad at Logan. I guess i'll try to talk to Lucy again. I went and knocked on her door.

"James, why are u here?"

"U knew Logan was the one who that Jo cheated with"

"James -"

"Why didn't u tell me?"

"Because I didn't had to"

"U & Logan both knew Kendall was going to be kicked out of the band"

"James you should leave"

"Fine"

I walked back to 2J and layed on the couch. Kendall I wish u was here.

**I know Logan was the one that Jo cheated with - J**

**I wanted to tell u everything, but I couldn't - C**

**I'm not mad at u - J**

**So were still friends? - C**

**No, brothers - J**

**Are u mad at Logan? - C**

**Yeah, Carlos will u tell me who is #15 please? - J**

**I can't, you're find out soon - C**

The door opened.

"Is anyone there"

Then it closed.

Logan's Pov.

I was Jo's apartment, she's getting sick again. James just text me. I decided to stay at Jo's. I been staying here all day & all night. I don't go to 2J anymore. Jo is only a month in a half pregnant. She quitted acting after she found out she was pregnant. James probably won't talk to me now. I made a mistake, I wish I can take it back but I can't. Carlos hates me 2. I miss Kendall, I miss Big Time Rush. I wish I can take this all back. Now I have no friends. I layed on the couch hating myself.

End of Logan's Pov.

**Hope u guys like this chapter. Logan's reason was the longest so far & u got to look at what Logan was thinking. Next chapter will be Carlos Pov. **

**Questions:**

**1. Who do u hate more Jo, Lucy, or Logan?**

**2. Did u like the flashback?**

**#. Who is #15?**


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos Pov.

I'm glad James wasn't mad at me, but he still wanted to know who #15 was. I really wanted to tell him everything I knew, but I couldn't. I really miss Kendall. I miss all of us hanging out, having fun. It's not the same anymore. I sat on the orange couch.

"Carlos, you're up early" James said.

"I uh well, i'll see u later" I said, walking out the apartment. I went down to the pool and saw Lucy.

"Lucy" I said running to her.

"What do u want Carlos?"

"I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"I need you to help me"

"Ok, fine what is it?"

I told her the plan and she agreed to it. I just hopes it works.

Jame's Pov.

Carlos was acting weird today, but I shook it off.

**I didn't mean to do everything i did, can u forgive me? - L**

Logan texted me. I don't know if I should forgive him or not.

_Reason 11: Wayne Wayne, the not so bad boy_

_You tried to replace me when Griffin wanted a bad boy in the band. That didn't work so we had a bad boy off, but I won. And you got in that kid's show ziggle zaggles, you didn't want that and u wanted your revenge so you told the whole world in a interview you had is that I was hitting on you, saying u didn't wanted to be weirded out so u quit before anything happens. People actually believed u 2. I saw it on the news and I was shocked. U lied and made me looked like the bad guy. I hate you. I know you hate me 2, but I really don't care. And thats's why Wayne Wayne or should I say Wallace Dooley, you're number 11._

_Reason 12: Dak Zevon, the actor_

_Dak you're a good actor, but not a very good actor. After you trained us how to perform for our first concert, u was a total jerk. U only pretend to be nice but when Gustavo & Kelly left u was a jerk. Logan, Carlos, and James all left but I stayed. I told u, u was a jerk, who only cares about their self. An actor who wants everyone to think you're nice, caeing, & sweet. And that's why Dak Zevon, you're number 12. _

I wanted to forgive Logan, but I don't know if i should? I mean we was best friends, until all of this happened. I was pissed at Wayne Wayne for telling the whole world Kendall had a crush on him.

_James Dream_

_"I'm sorry" Logan said._

_"How could u Logan? How could u kissed Jo!"_

_"It was an accident ok? I didn't mean 2!" Logan slammed the door. _

_A couple hours later . . ._

_"Logan's dead!" Carlos runs in the apartment crying._

_"What?, How?"_

_"He got hit by a car"_

_News come on_

_Reporter: In other news Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush is dead. Witnesses found him, it seemed he was hit by a car & died on impact._

_News turn off._

_"Oh my god, I should of forgave me then this wouldn't of happened"_

_"James, its not your fault"_

_"But if i forgave him then he'll be still alive"_

_"James, wake up"_

_"K - Kendall?!"_

_"I know you're sad that me, Logan, & Carlos is dead but this was meant to happen"_

_"Wait, what do u mean Carlos is dead?" How?_

_"He got shot, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time"_

_"No, he c - can't, I want u guys back! U guys can't be dead!"_

_Then Kendall disappears._

_"No, Kendall come back, Logan! Carlos!"_

_"I want my friends back! I want everything to be like it was before! _

_End of Dream_

I woke up sweating. When did I fell asleep? Maybe that dream was trying to show me what would happen if I don't forgive Logan. Nah, it was only a dream, right? Maybe I should forgive Logan?

**I know this is short & the reasons aren't that good but i'm just getting ready for #15. I know Logan's reason was the longest but #15's will be longer. & James dream kinda shows might what happen.**

**Questions:**

**1. Who is #15?**

**2. What is Carlos plan?**

**3. Will Carlos plan work?**

**4. Should James forgive Logan?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Reason 13: Stephanie King, the movie actress_

_Stephanie you was making a horror movie and using us in your movie. You was being the palmwoods ghost. And you help us get Gustavo out of our apartment, u was a great friend and all. But u was a backstabber. Don't u remember when that horror movie didn't made it? U had to do it again, and that made u mad, didn't it? U wanted revenge, so u asked me to be in your new movie, I was ok with it. But u had other plans for the movie and didn't told me. I didn't found out until the new movie was done. And Stephanie King, that's why you're reason 13._

James was sitting on the couch.

**Hey, why was u acting starnge this morning - J**

**What do u mean? - C**

**U left in a hurry this morning, acting weird - J**

**I had to do something - C**

**Ok, what was it? - J**

**Nothing - c**

_Reason 14: Gustavo Rocque, the music producer_

_Gustavo remember when u said me & you are alike? But were not, you yell at everyone and its annoying and it gave me a headache. You had anger issues, you said I had anger issues, I guess i'll admit that. You are always grouchy, I always wonder why? And that's why Gustavo Rocque you're number 14._

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it amd Lucy was there.

"Lucy why are u here?"

"Can i talk to u?" she asked.

"Sure"

"James, don't be mad but sometimes forgive & forget is good"

"What do u mean?"

"Forgive Logan, he's your best friend, you can't lose him too can u?"

"No, I guess not"

"Then forgive him"

"Why are u so nice all of a sudden?"

"I'm just telling u - "

"Did Carlos put u up to this?"

"Yeah"

"That's why he was acting weird this morning"

"Anyway I gotta go, just remember what I said" Lucy walks out.

James sat back on the couch. _Forgive and Forget. _Carlos walked in.

"Lucy came over" James said.

"What did she want"

"Carlos I know you know why she came over"

"Are u mad"

"No"

Carlos turns on the T.V. A couple minutes later Logan walks in the apartment. "You wanna watch T.V. with us?

"Sure" The 3 boys sat on the orange couch watching T.V. They watched scary movies, grown ups, grown ups 2, and anything else they could fine.

It was 9 when James decided to play the tape and he will finally get his answer who was number 15?

_Reason 15: James Diamond, the best friend_

James froze. He was number 15? What did he do?!

**You guys know who number 15 is now. Don't worry James really didn't do anything bad. But he's reason will be the longest and there will like 2 or 3 more chapters left. And a Jucy moment before the big chapter. Reason 1, 10, and 15 styaed the same, I had this all plan out before I started to write it and trust me all the reasons was good. Oh well I guess. Jo comes back one more time. And a twist!**


End file.
